Technical Field
The invention relates to connectors and transmission line structures.
Background Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-117945 discloses a conventional connector. The connector has a body, and a plurality of terminals partially held in the body at the same height and spaced from each other along a first direction. The terminals each have a contact portion, a connecting portion, and a middle portion. The connecting portion is disposed diagonally behind the contact portion. The middle portion extends diagonally rearward from the contact portion to the connecting portion. All the middle portions have the same width and are parallel to each other at regular intervals.